N'Garai
The N'Garai are a fictional race in the Marvel universe which first appeared in 1974 in a prose story in issue #4 of the 2nd volume of Haunt of Horror. Their first appearance in a comic was in 1975 in issue #96 of the 1st volume of the X-Men comic book series. In the 1980s, it's likely that due to the Aliens sci-fi horror franchise, the look of the N'Garai was changed to make them look more like the Xenomorphs. Background Species The N'Garai are a race of demons whom were created by Chthon, one of the Old Ones. Millions of years ago they lived on Earth, where they enslaved the human race. Who served the N'Garai as pets, workers, and livestock. Sometime later they were defeated by as yet as unidentified force and were driven back to their own dimension. It's a race which is ruled by a king-like demon. Their master and a small number of elite N'Garai are highly intelligent and lead the warrior caste (aka, the lower caste) who make up the rest of the race. The warrior caste are brutally savage and bloodthirsty, and rely on numbers to overwhelm their enemies. They are varied in appearance, such as reptilian or insectoid forms and having things such as wings, tentacles, mandibles, fangs, pincers, claws, etc. The most common type have a a bipedal reptilian form with 2 arms, claws, an elongated head with a mouth full of sharp teeth, and a long tail. It's a race that ranges in size from approximate human sized to multi-story ones. N'Garai cannot give birth, they are born from the cycle of violence. From the unborn whom were conceived and consigned to violence. They possess superhuman strength and durability, being able to tear out a motor vehicle's engine through its hood. N'Garai can go toe to toe with a superhumman like the bloodthirsty Sabretooth. One of them wiped out the local town's entire sheriff's office and bullets didn't slow it down. The upper caste have additional powers which vary including regeneration, the ability to mentally control others, casting magical spells, and optical energy blasts. In 1861, the N'Garai returned to Earth and battled the mutant Apocalypse who slaughtered an entire tribe of the demons by himself. Recently they have clashed with the Avengers, the Invaders, Doctor Strange and the Hulk. Their greatest enemies though have been the mutant superheroes of the X-Men who have repeatedly thwarted them, and among them it has been Wolverine who has done the most damage to them. On Earth, the N'Garai have their human servants, the Camarilla of the N'Garai and human allies, the Cult of the Darkhold. Camarilla of the N'Garai The Camarilla of the N'Garai are a group of humans who pledged their service to the N'Garai which was based in San Francisco. ( : Issue #4, Volume #2, Haunt of Horror) Its leader Jimmy Cruz was a monsignor within the Catholic Church who desired to destroy Satan and his forces by whatever means necessary. To accomplish that goal he turned to the N'Garai for power and their assistance. It's members summoned demons and both extracted and bound souls. They tried to kill Satana, the heroic rebellious daughter of Lucifer, only to die at her hands. Gallery N'garai_6_(Marvel_Comics).jpg N'Garai_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg N'garai_5_(Marvel_Comics).jpg N'Garai_7_(Marvel_Comics).jpg N'Garai_3_(Marvel_Comics).jpg N'Garai_4_(Marvel_Comics).jpg N'Garai_9_(Marvel_Comics).jpg External Links Category:Sentient species Category:Species Category:Extra-dimensional species Category:Marvel (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Extra-dimensional Races (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Marvel (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Races (Mythos-Influenced)